The present invention is directed to a well centralizer which is mounted on oil well casings for maintaining substantially uniform clearance between the casing and the well bore. Such centralizers, as generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,147, include a pair of axially spaced collars for connection about the casing and each collar is connected to one end of a bowed element such as bowed leaf springs which are circumferentially spaced about the collars. While it is desirable that the attachment of the bow springs to the collars be a non-welded connection in order to avoid the problems involved with welded joints, it is also important that the connection between the bowed elements and the collars be secure and also maintain a consistent interior diameter for attachment to the casing.
While the centralizer of the above-mentioned patent has proved satisfactory, the cantilevered tongues for holding the bow springs to the collars do have problems in that the cantilevered tongues become loosened and fail to securely hold the bows prior to installation on the casing and also change the internal diameter of the collars.